


Love Me Please

by Mnelson101



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Both Simon and Jace have a crush on each. Its so obvious to their friends. Will they end up together?





	1. Chapter 1

“Simon. Are you ok?” asked Jace as he helped up Simon get up.

“I am why?” asked Jace

“You just seem out of it.” said Jace

 _‘I am. your so damn hot’_ thought Simon in his head. He would never admit that to Jace. Since becoming a Shadowhunter, Simon had to adjust rather quickly. He had left the Academy. Now he was training at the New York Institute with Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Alec.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just need to adjust to not having my vampire strength and all.” said Simon as he let Jace pull him up.

“It’s been what? 3-4 months?” asked Jace as he grabbed his staff and ready himself on the mat

“It’s been 6 months. Still a adjustment period. I’m just glad I survived the Ascend.” said Simon as he two got ready.

“Me to. And I know Clary is to.” said Jace he tried to knock Simon off his feet, but was surprised when Simon knocked him down.

Simon had reached out and pulled Jace up.

“I think that is enough training for one day.” said Jace

‘ _God Simon was hot. I wish I could tell him how I feel. Clary would freak if she knew’_ But everyone how they felt each other. They didn’t really keep it as hidden as they thought they had. They even had a bet going. Clary was happy that Simon liked Jace. She knew she wasn’t meant for Jace. She found love with Izzy.

Jace and Simon both left the training room heading to their own rooms. Once Jace was in his, he stripped and padded over to his ensuite bathroom. He turned on the water and waited for it to get the perfect temp. before hoping in. He sighed a relief as he let hot water cascaded down his ache body. He stayed in till the water began to cool and stepped out and towel dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go get dressed. He grabbed a pair of underwear, sweats and a t-shirt. Once dressed he went back to his bathroom and brushed his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. It was getting a bit long. He needed to get a haircut soon. Maybe Izzy could do it for him. While Jace was dressed and ready for the day. Simon was just getting into the shower. He still can’t believe he was a shadowhunter. Less then a year ago he was a mundane again, then a vampire and before that a mundane. He has been through a lot this past year. Magnus was able to restore Simon’s memories that Asmodeus had taken. Simon got out and dried himself before getting dressed in comfy clothes. Once dressed he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He didn’t expect to find Alec there.

“Hey Simon.” said Alec who had been nice to him since he became a shadowhunter. He always thought Alec hated him.

“Hey Alec. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” said Simon as he sat down at the island

“I wanted to stop by and ask you something. Plus Magnus had clients to see.” said Alec

“Ok what is it?” asked Simon a bit nervously

“Do you like Jace?” said Alec

“What? I don’t know what your talking about.” said Simon as he looked around and made sure no one was around to hear

“I see the way you look at him. It’s so obvious.” said Alec as he sipped his coffee.

“How would you know if I did?” said Simon

“Because, I’ve been there. Look I just want to you and him happy. If you need help I’m here.” said Alec

“Fine. I do like him. But I’m scared he won’t like me back.” sai Simon

“Who won’t like you back?” said Jace as he walked into the kitchen

“No one. It’s nothing.” said Simon before he got up.

“Simon, remember I’m here for you if you need anything.” said Alec

“What was that? And since when are you being nice to Simon?” asked Jace ad he grabbed a apple.

“I could ask you the same-thing.” said Alec

“Well he needs to train. He’s far behind. He wasn’t raised like you me and Izzy. Even Clary is up to our level.” said Jace

“True. I’m just offered him my help incase he needs it.” said Alec with a wink.

“Um ok. Well i’m gonna go then. I’ll catch you later.” said Jace as he left Simon and went to find Izzy.

Jace didn’t need to wait long, but he heard that Izzy wasn’t alone. He heard Simon talking with her.

“I don’t know what to do. He’s all I think about.” said Simon as he pulled his legs towards him and tuck his chin on top

“Oh Simon. You have it bad.” said Izzy

Jace wanted to hear more. Hear who Simon, had a crush on. But he knew better to eavesdrop. So he went to find Clary instead. Jace had walked a few doors down the hall to Clary’s room. He knocked.

“Come in.” Clary said. Jace entered to find Clary sitting on her bed with her sketch pad.

“Hey Jace. Whats up?” said Clary

“I need some advice.” said Jace

“Ok Shoot.” said Clary as he set the sketch pad aside.

“Ok. So there is this guy that I like, and I don’t know how to ask him out. Nor if he likes me.” said Jace

“It’s Simon isn’t it?” asked Clary

“What no. What makes you think that.” said Jace as he blushed at the sound of Simon’s name.

“Because I see the way you look at him. Plus I’m sure he likes you back as well. It’s very obvious.” said Clary

“Ok fine. It’s Simon. Happy?” said Jace

“Yes. Just ask him out.” said Clary

While Clary and Jace are talking, Izzy and Simon are having the exact same conversation.

“Iz, I don’t know what to do.” said Simon as he curled up into himself on Izzy’s bed

“Is this about your crush on Jace?” asked Izzy

“Yes. How do I ask him out? Plus How do I know if he likes me.” said Simon

“Oh I’m sure he dose. And just ask him. The worst he can say is no.” said Izzy as he patted Simon’s shoulder for reassurance.

“But I’m scared.” said Simon

“I know you are. But you need to ask him.” said Izzy

“Ok I’ll ask him after training tomorrow.” said both Simon and Jace, to Clary and Izzy.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace asks Simon out...

After Jace had left Clary’s room he felt better. He was still hungry, so he made his way towards the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and to the rooftop, to his secret hide away. Only Alec and Izzy knew about this place. Jace was enjoying the peace and quiet that he didn’t realize he fell asleep when he was shaken awake by Alec.

“Wake up sleepy head.” said Alec

“What time is it?” asked Jace as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Dinner time. We did take out from Taki’s.” said Alec as he produced a bag of food

“Thanks. Alec. How did you know I was here?” said Jace as took the bag and began to take food out.

“I had a feeling you were up here.” said Alec

“Really?” said Jace

“Yeah, you generally come up here when you need to think about something. I know you like Simon. I want you to be happy.” said Alec as he sat down next to Jace.

“Ok fine you busted me. I do like the little nerd.” said Jace after he swallowed his food

“Good. Then I give you my blessing as your brother and Parabatai to ask him out.” said Alec as he ruffled Jace’s hair

“Thanks Alec. I was talking to Clary about this before. I’m gonna ask him out tomorrow after we train.” said Jace as he finished off his food.

“Good. Now I’ll leave to it. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m going to Magnus’s for the night.” said Alec

“Don’t have to much fun.” said Jace teasingly

Alec blushed before leaving the roof. With Alec gone and the food gone as well. Jace had decided he would go to his room for the night.He slowly made his way back down into the Institute. He didn’t want people to know his secret spot. Once back in his room he went to the bathroom to fix his hair. He undid the ponytail brushed it and french braided it to prevent it from tangling. With that done Jace had padded back to his bed and had picked up the book he was reading.

After reading a chapter Jace was ready to turn in for the night.

The next morning Jace woke up before the sunrise. He liked to watch the sun come up. After the sun was up, Jace then went to his closet and got a change of clean clothes. He decided to keep his hair braided since he was going to train anyways. Once dressed he made his way to the training room to find Simon there waiting.

“Morning sleepy head.” Simon teased as he tossed Jace a staff.

“Morning.” said Jace as he caught said staff.

“Ready for training?” asked Simon as he got into the stance.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” said Jace as he to got ito fighting stance.

“Nice hair by the way. I like it.” said Simon as he noticed that Jace’s hair was french braided.

Jace blushed before replying

“Thanks. It keeps it from tangling at night. Was to lazy to take it out.” said Jace as he tried to knock Simon down. Which he would have been able to do if he didn’t get distracted.

_‘I really need to ask him out soon. I’m going crazy. His hair this morning is adorable.’_ said Simon as he kept staring at Jace. He hoped Jace would say yes.

After a hour of training both of them were worn out. They had grabbed bottles of water and laid down on the mats to catch their breathes.

Jace knew this was the perfect time.

“Hey Simon.” said Jace a bit nervously

“Yeah?” asked Simon

“Can I ask you something?” said Jace

“Um. Yeah. go ahead. Ask me anything you want. I’m sure it’ll be ok. Why wouldn’t it be?” said Simon rambling.

“Simon.” said Jace as he chuckled a bit

“Yeah?” said Simon

“Your rambling.” said Jace

“Oh sorry.” said Simon

“Its ok. I’m not so good with my feelings as you know. But I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?” said Jace as he sat up and looked at Simon

“Go out? As in a date?” said Simon

“Yes.” said Jace

“But why me?” said Simon

“Because I like you. I love that your kind, loyal to your friends, friendly to anyone you meet. Adorbale as hell. And when you ramble it turns my heart to butter.” said Jace as he moved closer to Simon

“Well. I’lll have to say yes. I’ve liked you for quite some time.” said Simon as he closed the distance between the two.

“You have?” said Jace

“Mmhmm.” said Simon as he leaned in and kissed Jace. Jace was shocked, but quickly recovered and kissed Simon back. Jace had wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist and pulled him closer. They only broke the kiss when they needed air.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Can we do it again?” said Jace

“I don’t see why not.” said Simon as he kissed Jace again and again. This time they broke apart when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

“It’s about time.” said Izzy as she walked into the training room followed by Alec and Clary.

“How long have you guys been there?” said Jace a bit embarrassed

“Oh we’ve been since you told Simon how adorable his rambling is.” said Clary who was happy for her best friend.

“Oh. Well surprise?” said Jace

“I think you owe me a date.” said Simon

“I do. What are you doing now?” asked Jace as he got up and offered his hand to Simon. Simon took it and let Jace help him up.

“I was going to hang with Clary.” said Simon

“Go have fun with Jace. We can hang another time.” said Clary as she hugged Simon

“Are you sure?” said Simon as he released Clary

“I am.” said Clary

“Well it’s settled. I’m going to go shower and change. Meet me in the front of the Institute in 20.” said Jace as he kissed Simon’s cheek and left for his room.

“Ok.” said Simon as he also left for his room.

Jace had showered and put on a comfy yet nice outfit. Once he was done, he went to the front to find Simon waiting for him again.

“Well hello gorgeous.” said Jace as he came up behind Simon and kissed his cheek once more.

“Hey yourself.” said Simon as he returned the kiss

“Where would you like to go?” asked Jace as he grabbed Simon’s hand and led them outside

“I know a good place in Brooklyn.” said Simon

“Lead the way.” said Jace.


	3. First Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace head on their first date. An unexpected visitor interrupts it.

Simon had taken Jace to a nice restaurant in Brooklyn. After taking the subway to get there and a short walk, they had arrived at a tiny Italian restaurant that Simon use to go to with his mom and sister. 

“This is a cute place. What made you think of it?” said Jace as they walked onto the establishment

“I use to come here with my mom and Rebecca.” said Simon as they walked up to the podium to get seated.

“Simon? Is that you?” asked the hostess

“Hey Maggie.” said Simon

“How are you? I don’t see you around anymore. And who is this cutie?” asked Maggie

“I’m good. This is my date Jace. And I’ve been busy.” said Simon who didn’t want to go into detail about where he’s been for the last year or so.

“Well follow me. I’ll sit you at your usually booth.” said Maggie as she grabbed two menus and issued the boys to follow her

Once sitting down, Simon’s favorite waitress came by.

“Hey Simon long time no see.” said Annette.

“Hey Annette. I’ve been busy. But I’m back with my date Jace.” said Simon

“Well he seems to be a keeper.” said Annette.

“Oh I plan to keep him forever.” said Simon as he winked at Jace

“Oh do you know?” said Jace

“Mhm. Now can I get a diet coke.” said Simon

“And I’ll have the same.” said Jace

“Sure. I’ll give you a few minutes to decided what you want to order. I’ll be right back with your drinks.” said Annette as she walked away

“So, what are you going to get?” asked Jace

“Well I was thinking we could share something?” said Simon

“Of course. You can pick.” said Jace as he lightly kicked Simon

Simon had perused the menu. He figured spaghetti and meatballs was good choice. Annette had just come back with thier drinks when Simon made up his mind

“We’re going to share the spaghetti and meatballs.” said Simon

“Great choice. I’ll have that out in about 20 mins.” said Annette as she left with their order and headed towards the kitchen

“How did you that was my favorite?” said Jace

“I didn’t. I just guessed. Plus that’s what I usually get when I come here.” said Simon as he reached his hand out and laid it on top of Jace’s.

“Well I approve.” said Jace as he rubbed his thumb across the top of Simon’s hand.

“So what dose Jace think of this date?” said Simon

“He likes it, along with this guy who’s sitting across from me.” said Jace as he blushed

“Oh really?” said Simon as he too blushed

“Yes.” said Jace as he kissed Simon’s hand

“Aw cute. Here’s is your order of spaghetti and meatballs, and two plates.” said Annette as she placed the food down in the middle of the table.

“Thanks Annette. Tell Ken it looks amazing.” said Simon as he spooned some of the food onto a plate for Jace and one for him

“I will. Enjoy guys.’ said Annette before walking away.

After a while of eating Jace asks Simon what he want’s to do after.

“So what would you like to do?” said Jace as he finished off his plate.

“Wewe can go back to the institute, walk around central park.” said Simon, not wanting this date to end just yet. Jace having the same feeling.

“Let’s walk around the park.” said Jace

With that decided Annette had walked back with a to-go-container and the check.

“It’s on the house tonight. And here is a to-go-container .” said Annette, as she placed it on the table.

“You guys didn’t have to do that.” said Simon as he reaching for his wallet.

“It’s not a problem. Your like family to us.” said Annette

“But won’t Lauren get mad?” said Simon

“Who’s Lauren?” said Jace

“The owner of this place silly.” said Simon

“Nope. She said it was fine. Just don’t expect it every time. We like to see you happy.” said Annette

“Ok ok. Thanks for everything. We must be going now. Tell Gionni I said hi.” said Simon

“I will. Now go enjoy the rest of your date.” said Annette as she cleared off the table

Simon and Jace left the restaurant and took a subway towards Central Park.

“So Simon.” said Jace who wasn’t good with words as everyone knows.

“Yes?” said Simon as he linked his hand with Jace’s and sat a bench overlooking the water

“I like you a lot. And I’m not good with words. I just don’t know how to say this. But would you wan…” said Jace as he was cut off by Simon’s lips on his. Jace took a minute to realize what was happened. But happily returned the kiss.

“Yes. I would like to be your boyfriend. I’m assuming that is what you were asking? Also quite rambling, that my thing.” said Simon as he kissed Jace again

“Yes it was.” said Jace as he returned the kiss.

“Ah young love.” said a melody voice

“Your Majesty. What do we owe this pleasure?” said Jace as he bowed to the Seelie Queen. 

“I wanted to check up on my favorite Daylighter.” said the Queen

“I’m not a daylighter anymore your Majesty. I’m a Shadowhunter now.” said Simon

“Oh I know. But you’ll still be a daylighter to me. Also I wanted to congratulate you two.” said the Queen

“Thanks?” said Simon

Jace rolled his eyes. He knew there was a catch. As if reading his mind The Queen answered his thought.

“There is no catch this time. I love seeing two people fall in love and I’m only here to offer my congratulations. Now I must be getting back to the Seelie Realm.” said the Queen before disappearing into thin air.

“Well that was odd.” said Simon

“Not really. Remember she has eyes and ears everywhere. She is the Seelie Queen after all.” said Jace as he kissed his boyfriends cheek.

“True. Let’s head back to the Institute before anyone begins to worry.” said Simon as he pulled Jace to his feet.

“Do we have to?” said Jace was he pouted. He didn’t want to go back

“Yes we do. Now come on.” said Simon as he began to pull Jace

“Fine. But I can walk.” said Jace

“I know.” said Simon as he stoped pulling Jace, but didn’t let his hand go. A short while later there walking into the Institute when there bombard by Izzy.

“And where have you to been?” asked Izzy

“You sound just like mom.” said Jace

“I was worried sick. We all were.” said Izzy

“No really sound like mom. We went out.” said Jace

“Without telling anyone?” said Izzy

“Alec knew, Clary knew, you knew.” said Simon as he was coming to Jace’s defense

“I did not.” said Izzy teasingly

Jace catching on played along.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. Now if you excuse us, were heading to my room.” said Jace as he pulled Simon away.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” said Izzy as she walked away with a smile on her face.

“We won’t” both boys called out.

When their in Jace’s room. Both boys were collapsed on the bed cuddling each other.

“I had fun tonight.” said Jace who was happy. He hasn’t been this happy in weeks.

“Me to.” said Simon as he snuggled in closer to Jace

“Ready for bed?” asked Jace as he saw the sleepy look Simon had on his face

“Yes please.” said Simon.

“Ok, let me get us some clothes to change into. Your about my size.” said Jace as he got up to Simon’s dismay, and went to his closet.

“Here put these on.” said Jace as he stripped down to his underwear. Simon couldn’t help but stare. “like what you see?” said Jace with a smirk

Simon swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I do.” said Simon as he reach down to readjust himself.

“I see that you do.” winked Jace as he looked at Simon’s bulge.

Simon blushed but stood up and changed himself. Now it was Jace’s turn to stare. Over the past few months, Simon had bulked up a bit from his training sessions. He doesn’t have many runes, but he dose have the basic Angelic rune, stamina, endurance. Simon’s see Jace staring

“Like what you see?” said Simon throwing Jace’s words right back at him

“I do.” said Jace as it was now his turn to readjust himself

“Good. Because I’m all yours.” said Simon as he finished dressing and climbing back into bed and under the covers. Jace followed suit shortly after

“Goodnight Si.” said Jace as he kissed Simon’s forehead before wrapping his arms around him

“Goodnight Jace.” said Simon as he leaned into Jace’s embraces.

Jace could hear the light breathing and slow heartbeat and know that Simon’s was already asleep. It was music to his ears, and he to fell asleep.


	4. A Day in Idris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace ask Alec something. Will he grant it?

Jace was the first to wake up. So he got up and went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. Once he was doe he left his room to get some coffee for him and Simon. He didn’t’ think he would bump into anyone in the kitchen. 

“Morning sleepy head” teased Clary as she sipped her coffee.

“Morning. You’re up early.” Said Jace as she got two mugs down and poured coffee into each.

“I’m training with Izzy this morning. So how did it go last night?” asked Clary.

“We had fun. We went to this nice restaurant in Brooklyn. They had amazing food. We ended up splitting something, since Simon said their portions are so big.” Said Jace as he poured half and half into his coffee, and a dash into Simon’s.

“I know the place. Simon’s mom use to take us there all the time when I spent the night. I’m glad you had fun, also Simon’s likes one packet of sugar.” Said Clary as she walked off toward the training room

“Thanks for the head up.” Said Jace as he put the second packet back and he to left the kitchen to return back to his bedroom. 

On his way back he ran into Alec

“Hey Jace, how did it go?” asked Alec

“It went well. Talk later? Coffee is getting cold.” Said Jace as he quickly walked away.

“Sure. You know where to find me.” Said Alec as he turned into his office.

Jace was finally back in his room and just in time as Simon was just walking out of the bathroom. 

“Morning Si. I brought you coffee.” Said Jace as he handed the cup over, and kissed Simon’s cheek

“Morning and thanks. I see you made it the way I like it. How did you know?” asked Simon

“Clary was in the kitchen when I woke up.” Said Jace as he sat back down onto his bed.

“Oh ok. So what is the plan for today.” Asked Simon as he to sat back onto the bed. 

“I’m not so sure. I usually train, but maybe Alec can give us the day off.” Said Jace

“Maybe. But that still doesn’t answer my question.” Said Simon

“Well you could show me where you grew up.” Said Jace 

“Or we can see where you grew up.” Said Simon 

“But I grew up here in the institute with the Lightwoods.” Said Jace

“I know that silly. But I meant before you came here.” Said Simon

“I’m not sure we can visit Wayland manor anymore. Considering I’m not a Wayland. But we can try to visit Herondale manor. It is mine after all. Imogen said I can come visit anytime I want.” Said Jace as he polished off his coffee and grabbed his stele to send a fire message to his grandmother.

“Will Alec let us go to Idris? And how would we get there?” asked Simon

“So full of questions as always. I’m sure Alec won’t mind and Clary can make us a portal to get there. Let me take a shower and then we can go see Alec. I’m sure you want to stop by your room and do the same.” Said Jace as he headed towards the bathroom to shower. 

“I do. Meet me there when you’re finished.” Said Simon as he took his cup and made a beeline for the kitchen for a refill before heading to his room.

Simon was just refilling his cup when Izzy walked in drenched in sweat

“Hey Simon. How did it go with Jace last night?” she said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

“Hey Iz. It went really well. I took him to this nice restaurant in Brooklyn, and then we walked around Central Park before coming back here. Why are you drenched?” asked Simon 

“Oh I was training with Clary. Sounds romantic.” Said Izzy.

“Oh ok.” Said Simon 

“Any plans for today?” asked Izzy

“I wanted to see where Jace grew up in Idris, but I’m not sure if Alec will let us.” Said Izzy.

“I’m sure he will. If not let me know and I will handle it.” Said Izzy

“Thanks. But I must head out. I want to shower and change.” Said Simon as he walked out of the kitchen

“Sounds like someone had some fun.” Teased Izzy 

“We didn’t.” yelled Simon from down the hall. He heard Izzy giggling as he turned down the hallway where his room is. 

Once in his room Simon undressed and went to his bathroom to quickly shower before Jace comes in. Simon finished the quickest shower he has ever taken, and was just drying off when he heard the door open.

“Jace is that you? I’m not ready yet.” Said Simon as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

“That’s fine. I can wait.” Said Jace as he sat at Simon’s desk.

Simon walked out of the bathroom and found Jace siting at the desk looking with Simon’s book collection

“Nice collection. I’ve read some myself.” Said Jace as he looked up when Simon entered.

“Thanks. My favorite is the Harry Potter series.” Said Simon as he went to his dresser to get a pair of underwear and socks.

Simon didn’t really care if Jace saw him naked. He would eventually. So Simon dropped the towel and when he did Jace couldn’t help but look at Simon’s ass. Jace wanted to do many things to that ass. But he wanted to wait till Simon was ready. Once Simon pulled on his underwear, Jace was even more in love with Simon. Jace wouldn’t admit it, but Simon had a nice ass when it was covered by his underwear. Jace couldn’t stop staring when Simon turned around. The underwear made Simon’s package look even bigger then it usually did.

Simon knew he was teasing Jace. But he couldn’t resist the smile that was on his face. So he finished getting dressed and sat down on the bed so Jace can come back to earth.

“Like what you saw?” asked Simon in a teasing tone

“I sure did. Still can’t believe that that ass is mine now.” Said Jace as he had to readjust himself

“Well believe it. Now let’s go see Alec before we waste any more time. Any news from your grandma?” asked Simon as he stood up and offered his hand to Jace

“Yeah, she said it was ok for us to visit. She really wants to meet you. I told her we may be coming if Alec gives the ok.” Said Jace as he took Simon’s hand and made their way to Alec’s office.

Jace lead Simon to Alec’s office, even though bother boys knew where it was. Simon didn’t object, because he was happy to hold Jace’s hand. When they reached the office. Jace knocked

 

“Come in.” said Alec through the door. He two walked in and sat across of Alec at his desk 

“Hello you two. What can I do for you guys?” asked Alec

“We were wondering if we can get the day off, and head to Idris Simon, wants to see where I grew up, and Imogen wants to meet him.” Said Jace as he looked at his Parabatai.

“I don’t see why not. You can go. In fact, take the whole weekend off. I’m sure we can manage without you two. I’ll have Clary made you guys a portal.” Said Alec 

“Really? The whole weekend?” said Jace

“Of course. Between you and me, Magnus and I have done the same. I’m sure we’ll be fine. If we need you I’ll send a fire message. Just let Clary know when you’re coming back so she can make a portal back here. Now your pack and have fun.” Said Alec


	5. Staying at Hanerondole Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace introduces Simon to Imogen and also gets some surprising news

Jace and Simon had landed in front of Imogen’s house, which technically is also Jace’s. 

“Are you ready to meet my grandmother?” asked Jace as he took ahold of Simon’s hand and started towards the front door.

“I am a bit nervous. Will she like me?” asked Simon

“I’m sure she will. Plus you meet her before.” Said Jace

“I know. But that was before we knew she was your grandmother. She was the inquisitor then was really scary.” Said Simon

“Well I’m sure she will like you.” Said Jace as they reached the front door and Jace knocked

After a minute or two Imogen had opened the door.

“Jace. What a wonderful surprise.” Said Imogen

“Hi grandma. It’s good to see you again.” Said Jace as he hugged his grandma

“It’s good to see you as well. And who is this fine gentleman with you.” Said Imogen as she hugged her grandson back and stepped aside to let both boys in.

“Grandma this is Simon my boyfriend. He wanted to see where I grew up before going to the institute.” Said Jace 

“Hello Simon it’s nice to see you again.” Said Imogen 

“Hello Ms. Herondale it’s good see you as well.” Said Simon as he extended his hand to shake

“Please call me Imogen or grandma.” Said Imogen as she shook Simon’s hand.

“Ok.” Said Simon smiling. 

“See. I told you she would like you. Grandma where here for the weekend. Where can we put our things?” asked Jace as he pointed to his and Simon’s bags.

“There’s a guest room upstairs to the left the second door on the right. I’ll be in the living room come find me when your settled in. There’s something I would like to discus with you. Simon your more than welcome to join.” Said Imogen 

“Thank you grandma.” Said Jace as he went up the stairs with Simon close behind

Once in their room they had set their bags down on the bed and checked out the room. It was pretty big. A bit smaller than the rooms in the institute. It had its own private bathroom and a balcony looking out to one of the gardens.

“This place is nice. I bet you wish you grew up here.” Said Simon

“I do. But Wayland manor was nice as well. Maybe we can try to visit it. I’ll ask Imogen if were able to.” Said Jace as he came up and wrapped his arms around Simon

“I’d like that. Hey we should go down and see what Imogen wants. I bet it’s something important.” Said Simon as he turned in Jace’s arms and kissed his nose

“Fine. Ruin a perfect moment, but your right.” Said Jace as he released Simon and made his way towards the door and back downstairs to fins his grandma.

When they reached the living room which was right of the front entrance, they had found Imogen on the couch with a book in her hands. When she heard the two boys enter she placed the book on top of the coffee table. 

“Please come have a seat.” Said Imogen as she gestured to the other couch across from her.

“What is it?” asked Jace getting a bit worried.

Sion seeing him tense up placed a hand on Jace’s knee and squeezed it.

“Now calm down Jace. It’s nothing to be worried about. It’s good news actual.” Said Imogen seeing her grandson tense up and how Simon had quickly reacted.

“Ok. So What is it you want to tell us?” asked Jace

“I’m moving out and I’m leaving you the Herondale Manor.” Said Imogen

“But Grandma, where would you go?” asked Jace

“Back to my home before I married your grandfather. I have a house in Idris that was left to me after my parents died. I do own the Whitlaw manor house, but I don’t want to live there. It’s too big. I want something that is small.” Said Imogen 

“But why? Don’t you like living here.” Said Simon who wanted to know more

“Of course I do. But technically this house belongs to Jace since he is the last Herondale. Besides I want to down size, and Jace never got the chance to live here.” Said Imogen 

“But grandma. I don’t want you to go.” Said Jace as h got up and sat beside his only living relative.

“I know. But it’s time. I’ve already moved all of my things out and into the me new place.” Said Imogen

“Well I guess there is no changing your mind.” Said Jace

“Nope.” Said Imogen

“Grandma. I was wondering if it’s possible to go visit Wayland Manor. I want to show Simon where I grew up. It’s one of the reason we came out here this weekend.” Said Jace

“I don’t know. I’d need to ask Consul Penhallow. I’ll send her a fire message later. For now, why don’t you guys go move your things into the master bedroom. It’s on the top floor.” Said Imogen

“Are you sure?” asked Jace

“I’m positive. This is my last full day here. Besides This house is rightful yours.” Said Imogen

“Ok. Simon do you want to come help?” asked Jace

“No thanks. I want to get to know your grandmother better.” Said Simon

“Ok. I’ll be back soon.

Jace had left Imogen and Simon in the living room

“So what do you want to know?” asked Imogen

“Well for starters I want you to know that I love Jace, and I would never hurt him. I want you to know that.” Said Simon

“Oh I know dear. I saw how you reacted earlier. You are good for him. I just wish I knew him when he was younger. I just can’t stand what Valentine had done. It’s not fair.” Said Imogen as her eyes got a bit watery

“I know it’s not fair. I lost my father when I was young. I know how you feel. But now you get to spend time with him. He’s a really sweetheart under that tough guy act.” Said Simon

“Oh you poor dear. I’ve seen his tender side come out here and there.” Said Imogen as she wrapped Simon into a hug. She knew that Simon would make Jace really happy. She had a feeling a wedding was in their future.   
“That’s good. I just hope I can get use to the shadowhunter customs.” Said Simon

 

“What do you mean?” asked Imogen

“Oh I recently ascend 6 months ago. And I’m still getting use to all the customs and dress and everything really. But Jace has been a great help. He trains with me almost every week.” Said Simon

“And you’re getting better and better every time.” Said Jace as he reentered the living room.

“I will admit that I am. But it’s still a struggle after being a vampire for so long and then losing my memory. Hence why I don’t really remember you all that much.” Said Simon as he looked from Jace then to Imogen

“That’s quite alright. I didn’t really know you back then. Plus, I was kind of mean to all the downworlders in New York when I was there.” Said Imogen 

“It’s fine. I don’t really remember. Plus it looks like you’ve turned over a new leaf.” Said Simon

“I have. Jace how do you like your new room?” asked Imogen

“It’s really nice. I didn’t realize it took up most of the top floor.” Said Jace as he sat down next to Simon

“It original was one room with a connected bathroom. But over the years, every Herondale who has lived here has made it to what it is today. I had added the closet.” Said Imogen as she gave a brief history

“I like it. Do you think we could get a tour?” asked Jace 

“Of course. You’ll need to know your way around.” Said Imogen as she got up and gestured the boys to follow.

Imogen showed the boys around. The kitchen was down the hall from the living room. She showed them where the library was, the training room in the basement, the other 4 guest rooms and also the photos of all of the past Herondales. Jace had stopped on a photo of his parents.

“So this is my mom and dad?” asked Jace

“Yes. I know they would have loved you.” Said Imogen

“I know he does. Amatis had given me a letter that he had written.” Said Jace

“He wrote you?” asked Imogen 

“He did. He said not to blame him or my mother for what happened. He blames himself and Valentine. From what I can gather he was sorry and regretted his mistakes. I just wish I knew them.” Said Jace

“I know. But just know that he would have loved and cared for you. Come here. There’s a picture I want to show you.” Said Imogen as she led Simon and Jace along the corridor and stopped at a picture a few steps away.

“Who is this? She doesn’t look like a Herondale.” Said Jace 

“This Jace is Tessa Gray. She married William Herondale. She is half Shoadowhunter and Half demon. The first and only of her kind. Remember I said you were the last of the Herondales.” Said Imogen

“Yes. But what dose Tessa have to do with it.” Said Jace

“Well she is still alive. She lives in London with her Husband.” Said Imogen

“Wait. I know who she is.” Said Jace as realization dawned on him

“You do?” asked Imogen

“I do. I’ve meet her. She married Brother Zachariah.” Said Jace 

“How do you know that? Not many people know who they are.” said Imogen

“I saved turned Brother Zachariah back into a shadowhunter with the heavenly fire.” Said Jace 

“Right of course I remember hearing about. I just thought it was a rumor. Until I saw for myself.” Said Imogen 

“You’re not going to say that they are here are you?” asked Jace 

“No of course not. But they do want to have dinner with you at some point. I’ll send them a fire message saying that you’re here for the weekend.” Said Imogen. 

After the tour Imogen had said her goodbyes before going back to her new home. While Simon and Jace went back to the living room to relax.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace and Simon were found on the couch relaxing. Jace laying down with Simon in his arms stroking his hair. Simon was content on where he was. He couldn’t be anywhere else right now. 

“Jace. I’m hungry.” Said Simon as he turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“What do you want? I’m not too sure what kind of food is here.” Said Jace as he got up and ventured into the kitchen closely flowed by Simon

“Let’s look.” Said Simon as he opened the pantry to find it fully stocked with food.

“Looks like the food we have is fresh.” Said Jace as pulled out some eggs and examined them. 

“Same here in the pantry.” Said Simon

“How are burgers?” asked Jace as he took out a package of ground beef 

“That’s fine. I’ll cut some potatoes for fries.” Said Simon as he found a fresh bag.

Jace chopped up some onions, and got a few slices of cheese out and heated up some oil. While Simon had sliced up some fries. 

“Want a toasted bun?” asked Jace

“Nah I already have one.” Said Simon as he came up behind Jace and squeezed his ass. 

“Oh babe. Not when I’m frying food in oil.” Said Jace

“Fine. Ruin my fun.” Said Simon as he slapped Jace’s ass before leaving the kitchen and set up the dining table. 

“Hey Not fair.” Said Jace as he flipped the burgers 

Simon smiled to himself. He knew how to push Jace’s buttons. But Jace know how to do the same with Simon. Once the burgers and fries were done Jace had plated them and brought them out to the dining room where Simon was waiting. 

“Lunch is served my love.” Said Jace as placed a plate in front of Simon and the other in front of himself.

“This looks good.” Said Simon as he took a bite

“It better be. I mixed in some onions into the mixture.” Said Jace as he took a bite of his

“This is good.” Said Simon

“Thanks. I’m glad you like it.” Said Jace

“I do.” Said Simon as he polished of his plate.

Once they were done and the dishes clean they took a walk around the garden. 

“I still can’t believe that this s your house now.” Said Simon as he leaned against Jace’s shoulder

“I know. I wasn’t expecting that at all.” Said Jace as he took Simon’s hand into his and kissed the top of his hand

“Granted you are the sole heir, but still. I didn’t think Imogen would up and leave like that.” Said Simon

“I know. But she’s been here forever. It’s my turn to make some memories here.” Said Jace as he and Simon waked around the garden and found a nice bench to sit at.

“Yeah. When do you want to see Tessa?” asked Simon

“I don’t know. I’ll send a message tomorrow morning and find out. Probably sometime tomorrow would be best since we leave Sunday.” Said Jace 

“True.” Said Simon

They stayed out there till the sun had went down. Both were still full from lunch and had restored to a light dinner consisting of sandwiches before retiring the master bedroom for the night. 

“I wish we didn’t have to leave. I like it here.” Said Simon

“We’ve only been here a day.” Said Jace but he too was feeling the same

“I know. But it’s peaceful without having to worry about the next mission and stuff.” Said Simon as he snuggled closer to Jace on the bed 

“That is true. But let’s try to sleep. It’s been a long day.” Said Jace as he wrapped his arms around Simon. Both boys slowly fell asleep in the queen sized bed. 

Back in New York, everything was running smoothly. Since Jace and Simon had been gone, there were no demon attacks. So Alec gave everyone the night off, but to be alert incase anything happened. Alex went to Magnus, while Clary and Izzy had stayed in and ordered take- out and a movie. 

“How was work?” asked Magnus as he sipped his cocktail 

“It was ok. I just had a lot of paperwork to do. I sent Jace and Simon off to Idris for the weekend.” Said Alec

“Really what for?” asked Magnus

“Simon wanted to see where Jace grew up and I guess Imogen wanted to meet Simon.” Said Alec as he came and snuggled up next to his boyfriend

“But Imogen has meet Simon before.” Said Magnus confused

“I know. But that was before he lost his memory and was a vampire. Now he’s a shadowhunter, and she probably would be happier the see with him now than when he was a vampire.” Said Alec

“Good point. I need to work on something for a client. Don’t wait for me.” Said Magnus as he finished his drink 

“I won’t I was just going to head to bed.” Said Alec as he made his towards the bedroom he shared with Magnus.

Back in Idris the sun was rising. Jace was the first to wake up. He had to pee so bad. He made his way towards the bathroom and relieved his bladder before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. With the coffee brewing Jace took out his stele and wrote a quick fire message to Tessa and Jem asking if tonight was good for to come to Herondale Manor. With coffee in hand he went back to the bedroom to find Simon just coming out of the bathroom

“Morning sweetie.” Said Jace as he handed him a steaming mug of coffee.

“Morning.” Said Simon as he took the mug from Jace and sipped it.

“I sent a message to Tessa and Jem asking if tonight will work.” Said Jace as he came and wrapped Simon in a hug before kissing his cheek 

“Good. I hope it is.” Said Simon

“I don’t see why not.” Said Jace

They stood like that for a while just looking out the window sipping on coffee when they heard a knock at the door,

“Who could that be?” said Simon 

“Not sure. Let’s find out”. Said Jace as he and Simon walked downstairs still in their pajamas and made to the front door.


	7. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected guests show up and surprise Jace and Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's a short chapter. But here it is. lol.

Jace and Simon made it to the front door where the knocking was coming from. Jace went to open it and to his surprise found Tessa and Jem standing outside.

“Tessa, Jem. What a surprise We weren’t expecting you till later to night. Please come in.” said 

“Hello Jace. We figured we drop by early. I hope you don’t mind.” Said Tessa in her old English accent 

“Not at all. Do come in. Would you like and coffee or tea?” asked Jace

“Tea is fine dear. Simon it’s good to see you again as well.” Said Tessa

“Nice to see you to Tessa and you to Jem.” Said Simon as he extended his hand to be shaken

But Tessa pushed it aside and hugged him.

“Sorry. But I’m a hugger.” Said Tessa

“No worries. I’m a hugger to.” Said Simon as he hugged Tessa back.

With the greetings out of the way Jace went to the kitchen to get a pot of tea going and to brew another pot of coffee for Simon and him. Simon took Jem and Tessa into the living room.

“So what brings you here this early.” Said Jace as he entered the living room after he set up both pots.

“We wanted to come by and spend the day with you guys as well as dinner.” Said Jem

“Great. You can tell me more about the Herondales then. I’ve heard a bit from Jace and when I was at the Academy.” Said Simon

“Not sure fast there. I want to get to know you a bit more. You are dating my 3x great grandson.” Said Tessa.

“Oh.” Said Simon shyly.

“Now dear. Don’t embarrass them. What do you think Charlotte would say.” Said Jem 

“Oh your right. Now Simon tell me, do you like being a shadowhunter?” asked Tessa

“Of course. I mean it as a little adjustment since I was a mundane. But as Jace and others have told me, I was a vampire once. I have slight memories of it, but not much.” Said Simon

“So I have heard. I do have a solution that may help with that.” Said Tessa

“You do?” said Jace and Simon together

“I do. As you know I am part demon and part warlock. So I do have a spell that can restore your memories that Asmodeus had taken. That is if you want me to.” Said Tessa

“Would it hurt? Asked Simon

“I’ll be honest. Just a little. Mostly like it would be like a mild headache. But do take the time to think about it. I don’t want you to rush into it. Now that’s the plan for today?” said Tessa

But before anyone could reply the tea pot whistled and Jace made to get it.

“I’ll get it.” Said Tessa as she snapped her fingers and the tea pot and the coffee pot floated into the living room. 

“I may have learned a few tricks from our good friend Magnus Bane. Do tell him we said hello when you see him again.” Said Tessa

“We will. I was planning on cleaning out the house. Imogen had handed over the place to me last night.” Said Jace 

“I know. She told me. I’d be more then glad to help Jem to.” Said Tessa and Jem nodded his head.

“Jem are you happy being back to normal?” asked Simon 

“You mean human? The yes.” Said Jem

“That’s good to hear.” Said Simon

Once they all chatted a bit had had either coffee or tea they set right to work cleaning up the house. Jem and Simon went upstairs and Tessa and Jace stayed on the main floor. 

“So what type of cleaning?” asked Tessa who was hopping Jace wasn’t getting rid of anything valuable.

“Just regular cleaning Tessa. Dusting and the like. I’m not throwing anything out. But if there is something that you would like please don’t hesitate to ask. I’m more then welcome to give it to you.” Said Jace 

“Thank you Jace. I’ll keep that mind. Don’t forget that I once lived here to with my first husband, your great grandfather William Herondale.” Said Tessa

“Oh I know. Imogen showed me all the family portraits.” Said Jace.

While Jace and Tessa were downstairs Jem and Simon were up.

“So Jem I have a question.” Said Simon as he paused at his cleaning

“What it is?” said Jem

Simon couldn’t get over how young Jem looked considering he was just as hold as Tessa or older. Plus, his English accent was still there after all the years he has been a Silent Brother. 

“How do you know when it’s the right time for marriage?” aske Simon.


	8. Simon Get's his Memories Back

“Simon are you sure? You and Jace have only been together for a short time.” Said Jem

“I know we have, but I was just curious.” Said Simon

“Well, it’s different for everyone. When I first met Tessa. I knew instantly that I wanted to marry her.” Said Jem

“I see. I feel the same with Jace. I know he would make a great husband. But I want to see were this leads before I even propose to him. I just wanted to know when the right time would be.” Said Simon

“You’ll know when it’s time. Now let’s get back to cleaning.” Said Jem

And they did. Jem and Simon cleaned the upstairs, and Tessa and Jace the downstairs. When they all felt it was time for lunch or at least a break. They call reconvened in the living room.

“How did you guys make out up there?” asked Jace

“Pretty good. Got most of the rooms down. How about you guys?” asked Simon

“We finished down here. Simon have you thought about what I said?” asked Tessa

“I have, and I’m willing to go through the pain. I’m tired of half remembering things. I want to know all. I barely remember my childhood with Clary and Luke and all of them.” Said Simon.

“Ok, well lay down on the couch and relax. Like I said this will hurt just a bit.” Said Tessa as she leaned over Simon and recited a spell. Simon tensed as he felt a sudden rush of memories and emotions flooding his head he began to get a headache. 

“Simon you’re doing great. Just a little while longer.” Said Jace as he reached out and grabbed Simon’s hand and squeezed it.

Once Tessa was down she sat down a little tired from using all that power for the spell, but was relieved to see that Simon was doing great.

“I remember everything. How we first met, to when I was little and being on Luke’s farm with Clary and Jocelyn.” Said Simon as tears came running down his face.

“Sweetie it’s alright.” Said Jace as he kissed Simon’s cheek

“I know. I’m just really happy. I feel whole again. Thank you Tessa” Said Simon as he got up and hugged Tessa.

“Your welcome Simon. Also welcome to the family. I have a feeling that you will be sticking around for a very long time.” Said Tessa with a smirk on her face. 

“What do you mean?” asked Jace

“Oh nothing. Just an old women dreaming that’s all. Look it’s getting late. Jem and I should head back to our place.” Said Tessa

“Nonsense. Your more than welcome to stay here. After all you are family.” Said Jace

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose” said Tessa

“Of course. It’s fine. Go pick out a bedroom. We can finish cleaning up tomorrow.” Said Jace 

“Thank you Jace.” Said Tessa as she got up and made her way to the bedrooms upstairs with Jem close behind

“That was nice of you.” Said Simon as he collapsed on the bed a few hours later.

“What was?” asked Jace

“Letting Tessa and Jem stay here.” Said Simon

“Oh that. It was nothing. There are family after all. Plus, I saw how tired Tessa was after that spell. She wouldn’t have had the energy to create a portal back to London.” Said Jace as he climbed into bed next to Simon.

“That is a valid point. This is why I love you.” Said Simon 

“And I love you to. Now get some rest. We still have cleaning to do.” Said Jace

The next morning Jace woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Jace out some clothes on and headed to the kitchen where the source was coming from. 

“Morning Jace. I made you some coffee and food.” Said Simon

“Morning. Thanks. Looks good. Tessa and Jem up?” asked Jace

“Right behind you.” Said Tessa.

“Morning.” Said Jace

“Good Morning Jace, Simon.” Said Tessa as she grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of tea.

“Is tea all you drink?” asked Simon

“Of course not. I’m not some British lady who drinks tea all the time.” Said Tessa

“She dose. And so do I.” said Jem as he too made himself a cup of tea.

“So what do we have left to clean?” asked Jace

“Me and Simon have two more rooms upstairs and the attic, but I figured we could all do the attic together.” Said Jem

“That sounds fair. Tessa and I have one room left to do down here.” Said Jace as he finished his breakfast 

“Great. After breakfast we’ll go clean and meet at the attic stairs.” Said Simon 

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went off in their own directions before meeting at the attic.

“When was the las time you were up here?” asked Jace

“Early 1900’s I think. Been a long time.” Said Tessa

“Yeah that is a long time.” Said Jace 

Simon reached for the door but found it locked.

“Anyone know where the key is? Asked Simon

“Above the door. But you don’t need it. Use your stele and the unlocking rune.” Said Tessa

“Right I keep forgetting.” Said Simon


End file.
